


Wayward Witcher

by xXUnicornCupcakeXx



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUnicornCupcakeXx/pseuds/xXUnicornCupcakeXx
Summary: Rake* =In a historical context, a rake (short for rakehell, analogous to "hellraiser") was a man who was habituated to immoral conduct, particularly womanising. Often, a rake was also prodigal, wasting his (usually inherited) fortune on gambling, wine, women and song, and incurring lavish debts in the process.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rake* =In a historical context, a rake (short for rakehell, analogous to "hellraiser") was a man who was habituated to immoral conduct, particularly womanising. Often, a rake was also prodigal, wasting his (usually inherited) fortune on gambling, wine, women and song, and incurring lavish debts in the process.

Dismounting my horse, I pat him calmly. He did a good job running away from those guards. I lead him over to the edge to the lake, and he gladly lowers his head to have a drink.  
“I saw an apple tree further down the path, so I’m just going to fetch you some” I pat him reassuringly before tracking back a few meters. I pick a tree that looks to have the most apples, removing my outer-skirt from my shoulder. I easily climb it, shaking a few branches as I move my way upwards. Making sure I have more apples then I probably have muscles to carry, I make my way down. I smile to myself as I land on the ground looking up at the tree. That would’ve never been possible if I was wearing my skirt, my only regret was not being able to remove my corset. I blame the king’s maidens that insisted putting on my clothes. Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I grab the outer layer of my skirt. I untie my rope around my waist to tie one of the ends of my skirt, making my own bag to carry the apples. I gather up all the fresh apples, tossing those with wormholes. Dumping the fresh ones in my bag as I go around collect them. Once all collected I swing the makeshift bag over my shoulder and make my way back to my horse. I have to lean forward to be able to carry the apples, having seriously underestimated how heavy they would actually be. I near the opening between the trees to the lake, and I frown. Straightening up as much as I can, I swing my bag off of my shoulders. Next to my horse is another one with a saddle and packs. Reaching behind me for my knife I have sheathed in my belt, as I carefully look around.

“That won’t be necessary” a deep raspy voice lowly whisper against my ear, as they poke something cold and hard between my shoulder blades. Closing my eyes, I take a deep frustrated breath as I move my hands up in surrender. How could they have found me so quickly? I ponder as the person with a blade against my back removes my knife. They start feeling me up, probably looking for more weapons. Yeah, I wished I was able to hide more, but I’m wearing a stupid corset. I sigh, and the blade loosens lightly as they move their hand to my front, and just bluntly grab my chest. I quickly take their hand and twist it as I turn around to look at them. Light eyes meet mine and I twist harder. He hisses as he swiftly moves his sword to my throat. I look down to his sword. Well that’s definitely bigger then my little knife, or dagger might be the right term. Feeling his eyes burning a hole in my head I look up to meet them. His eyes burn into mine, urging me to let go of his hand. Ignoring him, I let my eyes roam, feeling the need to check him out. Light armour, hunting clothes, I smirk as I notice the pendant resting on his chest. I look back up to his face, taking in his hard features. His unnaturally white hair only confirming my suspicion. I wish I knew his name.

“Have you been sent to kill me, Witcher” my smirk deepens as I lean against the blade, pressing it harder against my throat. No, way is the king going to get me alive. The witcher frown as he lessens the pressure on his sword. 

“Why would I kill a human?” he huffs as he roughly removes his hand from my grip. I sigh heavily as I bend down to pick up my bag. So… he isn’t hired by the king or his men then, those people are way too gloat-hungry. I walk over to my horse and dump the bag by his hooves, snatching two for myself before he dives in. I look at the witcher as he sheathes his sword, staring me down. I roll my eyes at him as I offer his horse an apple, which it gladly nibbles from my hand. I offer it a smile as I stroke its neck and take a bite out of my own apple. The witcher cautiously walk over to me, with his hand on the hilt of his sword. I offer him a bite of my apple and his frown deepens. He uses his free hand to take the apple and I offer him a smile as he brings it to his lips. I turn my attention back to his horse as it slowly moves towards my bag of apples. I walk over to my horse and pat his neck, he obeys and move his head away.

“Is it safe to come out yet?” a light voice asks wearily. I look at the witcher questioningly, and he has the audacity to roll his eyes with a grunt while eating the rest of my apple. I shake my head at him when he doesn’t answer the other person. Betting from his reaction that he finds the person troublesome. 

“Well I haven’t gotten my knife back, so I can’t answer that for you” I answer as a head pops out from behind a tree. He steps out from behind the tree and the witcher huffs out a breath as I check out the appearance of his friend. I look to the witcher and he holds out his knife for me. I go to take it from him, but he raises it out of my reach. I glare at him then, and he has a new frown on his good-looking face. Wait… good looking? I might need a witch to check my eyesight. He leans in towards me slightly and… sniffs? I raise an eyebrow at him as pupils dilates. I look to his friend, but his eyes are looking at the witcher in confused shock. 

“What’s your name, female?” I look back at the witcher.

“You first, male” I retort. I’ve never meet a witcher, but this one sure is acting strange.

“Geralt of Rivia” he points my knife to his companion. “Dandelion” I bite down on the inside of my cheeks at the name. That can’t possibly be his name.

“Jaskier” he says extending me his hand as he sends Geralt a death glare. Honey, that isn’t better. I give him a nod and a small smile, but I don’t extend him my hand. I ignore the look of hurt, for not giving him my hand. I have a feeling that he likes to kiss ladies’ hands as he greets them. I look up and meet Geralt’s eyes.

“The name is Josephine” I give them my fake name. Getting a weird vibe from both of them, but maybe it’s just Jaskier. Geralt gives me a glare, almost as he didn’t believe me. Something shoves me in my side and I stumble as I look at Geralt’s horse. Giving the horse a smile as I move my hand along his jaw. “What’s your name, sweetie” I coo sweetly as its eyes droops slightly.

“Roach” Geralt huffs, coming up to stand next to his horse. 

“Want some more apples, Roach?” with a last pat, I go to grab my now empty bag.

“Dandelion will do that” Geralt takes the bag before I can and throws it at his companion. I look Jaskier up and down.

“Are you sure? He looks pretty scrawny to me” I bite my bottom lip, wondering if he really can climb that tree. Jaskier puffs out his chest at my comment and walks off in the direction I came from. I can’t help but to smile as I watch him disappear amongst the trees. I turn back towards my horse and I nearly choke on my saliva. Geralt has moved so he’s right in front of me. If I take a deep breath now, my chest will touch his. “You’re kinda scary, you know” I state as I take a long step away from him.

“You smell” he states, looking me up and down with what a look that o only can describe as confused fascination. 

“That’s usually what happens when you’ve been running all morning” I bite back, trying not to take offence by his statement. I try to move to my horse, but he moves closer to me, making me frown as he takes a deep breath. 

“Gooseberries” he groans. I try to push him away, but he grabs my arm. He’s too close for comfort. He pulls on my arm, making me slam against him. His other arm wraps around me tightly, holding me in place. I send him a death glare, knowing there’s no use trying to struggle out of his arms. He looks confused as he looks into my eyes, and I can see his brain working in over drive as if he’s thinking over something. He let’s go of my wrists and caresses his hand into my hair instead. My body weirdly relaxes against his touch. With a snarl, his lips are on mine and my eyes flutter closed. I move my now free hand up to his neck and I hold on to him. He moves his tongue against my bottom lip, and a moan escapes my lips as I open my mouth. His tongue dives in immediately, eager to taste. He loosens his arm around me and I move it up around his shoulders. One hand still in my hair, he moves one down to my behind. I move my tongue against his relishing in the feel of him as my stomach tighten and flutters.

“Oh, come on!” Jaskier groans. I reluctantly tear my mouth away from Geralt, and he tightens his grip on me. I push a little on his shoulders, but he holds me tightly as he moves his lips down to assault my neck. My body automatically moves to give him better access. “You always do this” Jaskier complains. Hold up! I elbow Geralt in the shoulders and his grip loosens enough for me to pull away from him. His eyes darken as he tries to reach for me, but I hurry over to Jaskier and use him as my human shield. Geralt takes a step towards me but stops himself. He gives me a glare as he holds out his hand for me. I raise a brow at him, then shake my head. I don’t care if my body liked being touched by him… will not be with a rake*.

“I am not a lady of the night, and from the sound of what Jaskier said… you have made a habit of using women” I accuse, weirdly missing his lips against my lips… and my neck. I shake away those gross feelings. I do not tolerate that kind of behaviour. Not anymore.

“Dandelion is just mad that females don’t like him, and he blames me for it” he tries to explain. Personally, I am tired of hearing excuses. I move my hands around Jaskier and up, squeezing his cheeks together.

“Any woman would be a fool to resist this face” I joke. He grabs my hand and tear me away from him.

“I can hear the joke in your voice, you know” he huffs, looking like I hurt his pride. I shake my head at him as I ruffle his hair. I leave him. Walking over to my horse I am careful to walk around Geralt. I look into my bag as I grab it from the ground and it still holds a few more apples. This could last awhile. I think before tying it to my horse. I look up to the sky and it’s getting lighter. Meaning that it’ll soon be noon.

“You’re not leaving, are you?” Jaskier asks. I mount my horse and look to him with a sad smile. I guess he was kind of growing on me.

“I need to keep moving” before the guards realize that they’re following the wrong trail.

“Where are you heading?” Jaskier asks as he walks over to me and strokes my horse’s neck. I frown as I look at my horse. He’s letting him pet him. Not a lot of people are allowed to touch him.

“North” I lie.

“No, you’re not” Geralt voice looms over to me. I look at him, mounted on his own horse.

“You can come with us” Jaskier offers and Geralt keeps his eyes on me, challenge burning in his eyes. I give Jaskier a smile.

“I would love too” I say, holding my hand down for him to take. His face lights up as he takes a steady grip on my upper arm as I help him up on my horse. He wraps his arms around my waist and I send Geralt a kiss. He sends me a glare before pulling on his reigns, leading the way. He sends me one last glance over his shoulder before he takes off down a path.

Behind me Jaskier starts humming on a melody, and I lean against him ever so slightly. His hands move from my waist to my hands and I gladly hand him the reigns as I lean more against him, my eyes drooping. It’s dark out and boy does running really take energy out of you. I rest my head against his shoulder and he rests his chin against mine, still humming on that melody. I close my eyes, letting sleep take over.


	2. Chapter 2

My entire world shakes and I fly up, putting my fists up in defense. I curse as light burns my eyes. Blinking a few times to get used to the sun, I take in my surroundings. Jaskier is standing below me, next to the horse. An apologetic smile on his lips. 

“I’m sorry, I scared the horse” he apologizes. I groan as I lay down on the horse, stroking his neck soothingly. 

“Where are we?” I ask, not recognizing our surroundings.

“Geralt is killing some monster for the locals, to earn some coin” Jaskier hands me an apple and my stomach grumble in response.

“That’s really not an answer to where we are” I state before biting into the apple. I swing my leg over the horse and slide off of him. I take a closer look at the horse as I realize somethings off about him. My eyes widen in surprise. It’s Roach. How did I end up on him? I look around for my horse and I notice him just down a little hill, by a lake as usual.   
“How in the devil did you manage to move me?” I ask Jaskier in shock. “Why did you?” I ask before he can answer my first question. Realization hits me like a falling cow. That means that Geralt was holding me.

“Dandelion was getting too handsy” I jump in surprise as Geralt’s voice looms from behind me. I slowly turn and nearly choke on the piece of apple in my mouth. He’s covered in dirt. His white hair, not so white anymore. My chest fluttering as I take him in. I quickly chew the piece in my mouth, so I can swallow without choking this time.

“Did I scare you that bad?” he asks, tilting his head to the side. I look up at him questioningly. That bad? All I did was jump a little. “I can hear your heart hammering” he places a hand against my chest, and I just stare up at him. The fluttering intensifies as he meets my eyes. I’ve only ever experienced this kind of fluttering, whenever I’ve been extremely happy before. I swallow hard as I look into his amber colored eyes. Geralt’s eyes widen and I can feel my heart pounding harder against my ribs. Almost as it wants to be touched by him. There’s a thud, then Geralt has me wrapped in his arms. Having no control of my body as my arms go around his shoulders.

“You belong to me” he states, and then his lips are on mine. My breath gets caught in my throat as I automatically respond to his lips. My stomach tightens with a slight pounding. The pounding moves further south as he grazes his teeth against my bottom lip, and a moan escapes from low in my throat. “Now you feel it” he groans against my lips. I reluctantly pull away from him, to look at him in confusion. Memories from yesterday of what Jaskier said pop up, and I pull away from Geralt.

“You need to stop that” I say, taking a few steps away from him. He grabs me and pulls me back against him.

“why is that a thing I need to stop doing?” he asks, burrowing his eyes into mine. My chest flutter, getting angry with him.

“Because” I push at his chest, so he’ll let me go. “I am not just some ‘thing’ for you to use”

“Use you?” he looks confused as he tries to walk closer to me. I shake my head at him as I walk away from him. “Josephine” he tries, the name not sounding right from his mouth. He looks hurt.

“I will not be treated like a thing for males to play with!” I steal a look at all of him, and boy! Why did he have to be so handsome? I whine to myself as I back away, towards my horse. “Not any more” I turn when he stops trying to go after me, not being able to look at his saddened face. I thought witchers’ didn’t feel anything. I go to grab my saddle, when a gloved hand grabs me by my arm. I frown as I look at the arm. Geralt wasn’t wearing gloves. The raised hair in the back of my neck warns me that it’s not Geralt that has hold on my arm. I follow the arm and I’m greeted by a ragged looking man.

“Found you” the man says looking excited. His other hand comes flying towards me, and I quickly raise my arm to block him from hitting me with the hilt of his sword. I lock eyes with the man and anger ignites in his eyes. He lets go of my arm to try and grab my hair, but I block and push him away. I slap my horse’s behind, not wanting him to get hurt. The man swings his sword as my horse sprints away and I jump away just in time. I reach for my knife, but it’s not there. I never got it back from Geralt. I jump away again as his sword comes swinging towards me. Taking a deep breath, I focus on how he swings his sword as he takes a few more swings. He has terrible grip and stance. He swings again with an angry growl and I spin, grabbing his hilt. I pull making him fall forward, losing his grip and I knee his chest, followed by a kick in the leg pit. I quickly press the sword up to his throat. He looks at me in bewilderment as he stands up again. I hold him at a distance away as he holds up his hands in surrender.

“Who sent you?” I ask pressing the blade against his jugular.

“A desperate man” he smirks at me. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Jaskier making his way towards us.

“What does he want?” I ask quickly, not wanting them to take pity on me. The man smirks as he notices my wariness that Jaskier is getting closer.

“You know what he wants” he says calmly as he looks me up and down hungrily. I narrow my eyes at him.

“Tell me” I use my body weight as I press the sword harder against his throat, making a few droplets of blood come out. He hisses and takes a step back. Both Jaskier and Geralt are now within earshot, but I keep my eyes on the man.

“Oh, Rose! He wants what every king wants” he sends Jaskier a smirk before he looks back at me, knowing that whatever he’s going to say. Is going to get him killed. “The king wants his wif-…” his words are cut off by me ramming the blade into his throat. The smirk leaves his stupid face as he struggles to take a breath. I quickly pull the sword out, blood splattering on my face and possibly clothes. I examine the sword. A little duller then I would prefer, but it’s perfectly balanced. I clean off the blood against my arm as I turn to my travel companions. Jaskier is looking from me to the twitching man with an open mouth and Geralt is just staring at me, looking deep in thought.

“So… you lied about your name” Jaskier states, looking at me. I shrug with one shoulder.

“Can you blame me?” I bend down and remove his sheath for the sword and wrap it around myself instead.

“We told you our names” Jaskier tries to defend. I open my mouth to respond, but Geralt beats me to it.

“Rosemary” I look at him as a shiver run down my spine at him speaking my name. Geralt lets go of his horse and stalks over to me. I am glued to the ground as he cups my head in his hands. “We DO belong together” I frown at him. “I have stopped trying to ignore destiny” he leans in, but I lean away. I gotta be honest. I’m surprised my body listened to me this time.

“I’ve heard that one before?” I say bitterly. The whole ‘it’s destiny, we belong together’ shtick. 

“Wait!” Jaskier interrupts and I gladly give him my attention. Geralt let’s go of my face and I take a step back from him. Missing his hands on me. No! stop! You don’t, he’s just very good looking. And you may or may not want to run your tongue-.. stoooop! I shake my head, NOT wanting those kinds of thoughts. “Did that ugly man say ‘wife’” he asks looking confused. He tried, until I stabbed him a little in the throat. I sigh.

“Yeah” oh, that bastard wishes! “But as I’ve told you” for reasons, I look to Geralt. “I don’t belong to NO man” when he doesn’t give anything away, I look back to Jaskier. He just looks at me like he wants me to elaborate. “Don’t you have a head to deliver?” I point to the bleeding sack on Roach’s back, trying to change the subject.

“We have a day” Jaskier waves his hand dismissively.

“Goodie” I sigh. I walk around Jaskier and whistle for my horse. 

I climb up on him and Jaskier walks up beside me, holding his hand up for me. I give his hand a long stare before I meet his eyes. “Try anything and I’ll elbow your face” his eyes widen at my threat but gives me a nod none the less. I grab him, grunting as I pull him up to sit behind me.

“Soo…” he drags out and I can already tell that I’m gonna regret ever meeting him. “Did that man say something about you being a wife?” he asks as he wraps his arms around my waist. I look over to Geralt, who has his eyes trained to where Jaskier is holding me.

“He won’t just let this go, will he?” Geralt snaps his head up to look at me.

“No” he answers before turning to mount his horse. “I find it less frustrating to just give him an answer”

“Fine” I groan. “The simple answer is that the person who hired him, wants me as a wife” Jaskier rests his chin against my shoulder, but I shrug him off. Geralt moves his horse next to mine and I make my horse move. My eyes widen as Jaskier’s hands rests on my thighs. I close my eyes, taking a deep calming breath. Do not kill the boy. I chant to myself as he makes no indication to move his hands.

“And the longer version?” I open my eyes in frustration but decide that I might as well let them know. Worst case being, there might be a few more men looking for me.

“My father is a sword-smith, who was in desperate need of money. So one day he decided to take a risk, packed some swords and we went to the palace…” I take notice that Geralt is still walking next to me and not in front. His ears are peaked but staring straight ahead. “The king said he only trusted his own sword-smith and that he wasn’t interested, but as we were leaving… he noticed me” I pause as memories of that day play in my mind. “He was so interested that he offered my father a large sum for my hand in marriage” Jaskier moves his hands up to my shoulders to give me a reassuring squeeze. I relax against his hands as he slowly starts to knead. “My dad took the money and left the palace, the only reason for leaving me was that he needed to be able to feed the dog” I let out a heavy sigh, enjoying Jaskier’s massaging hands. “The king wanted us to share a bed, but his advisor managed to convince him to give me my own chambers until after the wedding. I spent my days in there plotting my escape. The fourth night of me staying there and the king snuck into my bed, thinking I was asleep…” I trail off and Jaskier kneads a little harder. I smile to myself as my eyes close at how good his hands are working. “Good thing I had my knife on me” a moan escapes my lips as Jaskier finds a knot and hardens his grip. My shoulder goes cold as his hands disappear from my shoulders. my eyes widen in shock as there is a loud thud behind me. I turn and look at Geralt. He’s glaring down at the ground behind me, looking more pissed off than usual. Looking up to me, he grabs me by my neck. He pulls me to him and plants his lips on mine. My stomach flutters in response and my eyelids shuts. I grab his arm for support, not wanting to fall off of my horse. He pulls away suddenly, keeping me in place as he locks eyes with me.

“He walks” and he lets me go. I blink. What just happened? My whole body is warm and throbbing from his sudden kiss. I look down to Jaskier and he’s dusting off his clothes.  
“We’ll leave the head tomorrow” Geralt says looking up to the sinking sun and the rising moon. I scratch the back of my head. Maybe I might have slept a little too long. Geralt moves his horse in the direction of the woods and my horse follow him without me guiding him.

“Aren’t we sleeping in the village?” Jaskier asks.

“No” Jaskier lets out a whine and I send him a smirk.

“Naw, is little Dandelion scared to sleep in the forest?” I coo at him, the way you would a baby.

“We were offered a bed by a lady” he whines.

“Exactly!” Geralt points out, but Jaskier looks confused. “One bed. I’m more comfortable on the ground then sharing a bed with you” Jaskier pouts and Geralt’s eyes lock with mine. “You can always go to that lady and explain that I’ve been caught up” his eyes burn with desire as he tries to get rid of Jaskier.

“See you tomorrow” Jaskier’s retreating voice calls out.

“hmm” is his only response.


	3. Chapter 3

I keep my eyes on Jaskier as he walks in the direction of the settling sun. I sigh as Geralt and I disappear through the trees, worried if he’s going to be okay on his own.

“If you miss him that much, you are free to go after him” I look to Geralt, swearing that I heard humor in his voice.

“I think you’ll miss him more then I will” I joke, earning a lip-twitch from Geralt. “Just a little worried about him, he looks defenseless” 

“He has his moments” he says giving me a side glance. “Though I’ll never admit that to him” he gives me a weird looking smile. “I’ll never hear the end of it” he looks back to the trail and we fall into comfortable silence. The further we walk, the drier and itchier my face gets. I let out a frustrated growl as I rub my face for the seventh time in minutes. I lay down against my horse, my arms hanging down over the horse’s shoulders. My corset digging in to my hips and ribs.

“Stupid blood” I groan.

“You think you have it bad” Geralt comments. I look at him. How could I forget the dirt covering his entire body? “It’s not dirt” he explains, giving me a look. I shiver at the thought of black, sticky blood. It itches again, and I scratch my face with my nails. The itching stops, and I let out a contemplated sigh. I move both my hands up, petting my horse’s neck. 

“I’m so lucky I got to keep you” I mumble, giving him a light peck. “Maybe I can finally give you a name” I rest my head against him, thinking of suitable names. “How about Caspian?” his ears move down at that. I sit up as my corset digs into everything on my torso, looking around for inspiration. “okay” I look at Geralt, who has a slight smile playing on his lips. “What about Geralt?” I ask with a smirk on my lips. My horse huffs and I bite down a laugh as Geralt sends me a death glare, but with a glint in his eyes. “Well…” I look away from him and to the head of my horse. “What about Bert?” his ears move forward, and his head moves up with two jerks. I let out a small laugh as I lean down and give him a light hug, ignoring the pain from my corset. “Bert it is” I smile, staying against him.

We reach a clearing with a lake and I smile, causing my face to itch once again. “This will do” Geralt grunts. I jump down from Bert excitedly and sprint over to the water. I bend down, moving my finger through the water. It’s a little on the cold side, but still warm enough to comfortably relax in it. Bert comes up next to me to drink some water. I get up and go through one of my packs on his behind. Rummaging through it, I frown. I walk around Bert’s behind, to look through the pack on this side.

“There you are” I take out my bottle of soap, happily. I look around, but Geralt is nowhere in sight. His horse is next to mine though. I shrug. I unbutton my new sword, then I undo my belt to my pants. I untie my skirt from Bert and then I pour out the rest of the apples, giving Roach a pile and Bert another pile. I untie the rope at the end and I sniff the skirt, making sure it’s clean. I shrug. It will do. I wrap one edge of the skirt around my shoulders, covering my whole body, as I remove my pants. I fold the pants over my saddle as I reach around my back to grab the string that holds my corset together. I give a hard tug, but I think only the knot came undone. I yank it, but it still doesn’t move. I yank it a few more times, getting more frustrated with each yank.

Stupid corset. Maybe I need to soap it up? With a frustrated sigh, I grab the soap from the saddle and shrug off my skirt from my shoulders. I walk into water, stopping just so my hips are under the water. I open the cork to my soap with a satisfying ‘pop’. I dip in two fingers, one at a time. I put it on the string and around the small holes that holds the strings. Putting the cork back in the bottle, I walk back to my horse. I put the bottle on the saddle, so I can use both my hands to try and yank the stupid string. With a growl I look to Roach saddle, looking for my knife that Geralt stole. Kind of glad that Geralt isn’t here to see me struggling, half naked.   
I look down to my undergarments that are now clinging to my legs, wet and see-through. If I was able to look at my behind, I’m sure I would be able to see it. Taking a deep breath as I try to yank, I walk around Roach. No signs of my knife. Not one for snooping through other people’s stuff. I close my eyes, taking a deep calming breath. I spin the string around my hand before giving it all I have. I let my hands fall to my sides as I give up on ever getting to breathe normally again.

Grabbing my pants and soap from my saddle, I walk back into the water. I place my pants in the water and let my soap bottle float on top of my pants. I reach up into my hair and remove two sticks, making my hair loosen slightly. I put them in my mouth, not wanting to lose them. I pull out two ribbons from my hair and my hair falls down to my waist, with a slight curl to it. I tie the ribbons to the sticks and tie that to the hoops of the pants. I definitely don’t want to lose those. I grab my bottle and open it with another satisfying ‘plop’. I drop a few drops on my pants then I close the cork again. Letting the bottle float in the water I straighten and try to pull my shirt off. I regret letting the king’s maidens dress me that morning. I pull a little more before letting all the air out from my lungs, making myself smaller. It comes loose. I almost scream out in hallelujah for getting it out so easily. I pull my shirt off fully and I dip it with the pants. I scrub them up with the soap till it lathers. I grab some of the bubbles to scrub my face.

The itching disappears at once and I sigh happily. I continue with my clothes, washing the blood off of my shirt. I quickly make my way up to a semi-warm rock and place my clothes flat out against it. I place my soap back where it belongs then I run back into the water. Not wanting to be practically naked in front a certain someone, whom just happens to have white hair. I walk in deep, just so the water reaches to my shoulders. My corset constricting against my ribs and stomach.  
I try pulling on it a few more times. What did those maidens do to it? Frustrated once more I mutter a few curses at those maidens. A pair of rough hands grabs my wrists from behind.

“Careful what you say” Geralt breathes against my ear as he removes my hands from the strings and a pleasurable shiver runs down my back. “You might actually manage to curse them” he grabs a tight hold of the strings and I place my hands against the front of the corset, waiting for his pull. He gives it one hard jerk and I fall against him from the force. I take a deep breath as the corset comes undone. I smile happily as I look up at him over my shoulder. I’m about to thank him, when I notice the look on his face. The only comparison I have is that he looks like a starving bear and I’m a table packed with a feast for a whole kingdom. I clear my throat and I remove myself from his chest. I wrap my arms around myself to cover myself as I turn to face him.

“Thank you” I keep my eyes focused on his, as he has apparently stripped naked before getting into the water. Out of the corners of my eyes I can see his muscled shoulders and chest. I swallow hard as my stomach tightens and warmth pools out from the apex of my thighs. I let my eyes roam to his shoulders, but quickly look up to his eyes as my mouth starts to salivate. He takes a step closer to me and my arms tighten around myself.

“The pleasure is all mine” he smirks as he grabs me by my elbow and pulls me against him. My heart skips a few beats at the feel of his body against mine, even though I still have my undergarments on and my corset is uncomfortably resting between my amrs. Curse clothes. Why do we even wear them anyway? I frown at my own thoughts, mentally shaking my head.

“I’m sure it is” I gulp nervously. He moves his fingers lightly down my spine, giving me a pleasant shiver. Getting filled with courage I didn’t know I had, I unwrap one arm around myself. Ever so slightly, I touch my fingers to his cheek. He leans into my hand and I cup my hand as I lock eyes with him. Desire burning deep in his eyes. Biting down on my lip as my stomach flutter and a weird throbbing starts in the apex of my thighs. His eyes widen ever so slightly as he looks down to my lips. I bite down a little harder as I lean up on my tip toes. I raise my eyebrows at him questioningly when he just stares down at my lips. Gathering up even more courage, I let go of my corset and press myself harder against him. I wrap both my arms around his shoulders and I wrap my legs around his waist. My heart hammering hard with excitement. He shakes out of his trance and grabs a hold under my thighs.

“help me clean my face” I take it as a question, as I wet my hands in the water before resting my elbows on his shoulders. I gently start to rub the dirt off of his forehead, then I move my fingers down to his cheeks, jawline, neck and lastly around his mouth. Dipping my hands back into the water after each section. I meet his eyes when I’m done, absently moving my thumbs against his lower lip. I give him a satisfied nod.

He turns and walks us out of the lake. Something lights up his facial features. I wrap an arm around my chest and corset to cover myself as I turn in his arms. Geralt has lit a fire and next to it is a big leather blanket. I look back to him in surprise. He gives me a small smile, that some might even say looks bashful. Grabbing his chin, I force him to look at me. Ignoring my fluttering stomach as I place my lips on his. He stops walking as the muscles on his back tenses. I unwrap my arm from myself and wrap in around his shoulder instead. He relaxes as he kisses me back. I press myself tighter against him as he continues walking. He suddenly squeezes my thighs making me jump, breaking the kiss. He removes a hand from my thighs and grabs a hold of my corset. He looks to me questioningly and my entire body feels warm as I give him a nod. He tears the corset away and I unwrap my legs from around him. Keeping eye contact as I slowly pull on the string to my undergarments. His eyes nearly turn black with lust. The throbbing between my legs intensifies. Using my hands, I slowly pull my undergarment over my shoulders, then I keep pulling it off of the rest of my body as it’s sticking to my skin. As I let it fall to the ground Geralt pounces on me, laying me down on the blanket. I let out a chuckle at him as he hovers on top of me. He spreads my legs with his and positions himself in between.

“Why are you so hard to resist?” I ask with a smile as I touch his cheek.

“I’ve told you this” he leans on one arm as he strokes his nose against my neck.

“I just have one more question” I admit, having it nagging ever since it happened. 

“hmm” he mumbles as he moves his lips against a very sensitive part of my neck.

“How did you know my full name?” that ragged man only said ‘Rose’. With a heavy sigh Geralt leans up to look me in the eyes and I look back.

“Like I’ve said ever since my body started acting strange, destiny” he tries.

“Yeah… but how did you know the full name?” both him and Dandelion likes to evade answering direct questions apparently.

“Someone I knew a long time ago predicted that a female with the name of Rosemary will either be my downfall or my happy ending” he strokes his free hand against my side as his eyes burn into my soul. “And I’ve learned that it’s worse to ignore destiny, then to accept it” he leans back down and nuzzles his nose next to my ear. “This is me accepting” he says as he moves his free hand down to my throbbing sex.


	4. Chapter 4

I wrap my arms around Geralt’s neck as our tongues twist together. Tasting each other eagerly. He grunts excitedly as he moves two fingers against my heat, adding pressure as he rubs slowly. I moan against his lips. He smirks before kissing his way to my neck. My hips move against his fingers. He trails his lips down, gracing my collarbone as he moves down to my breast. He moves his fingers inside as he flicks my nipple with his tongue, my breath hitching. He curls his fingers inside me, pumping slowly as he tugs on my nipple with his teeth.

Another moan escapes my lips as I tighten my walls around his fingers as pleasure builds up in the pit of my stomach. With a groan he quickly moves his lips down towards the apex of my thighs. My body jerking as his tongue darts out against something very sensitive, sending pleasure to run through my body. My walls tightening on their own as he wraps his lips around it and flicks his tongue against it as he sucks it into his mouth. He moans appreciatively, quickening his fingers. My eyes roll back into my head as my back arches. Pleasure explodes throughout my entire being, my body and breath unmoving as I gush out.

He fills me then, making a strangled moan escape my throat as I try to find my breath. My insides still sensitive from what just happened. His breath is on my neck then, heavy. He moves out slowly, making sure I feel all of him as he slowly fills me again. With a groan he moves a hand under my back, up to my shoulder. Grabbing my shoulder, he uses his other hand to move one of legs around his waist. I manage to open my eyes then, finally able to breathe. He leans up to look at me, half his face glistening in the light from the fire. The desire burning in his eyes and the slight smirk is all the waring I get before he starts pounding. 

I hold in a scream as he leans back down, with his lips against my neck. He moves fast and hard, rolling his hips to get deeper. The wet sounds coming from him pounding my soaking sex echoes through the trees around us. His pace quickens, hitting something deep within me. Pleasure builds up again, and I know I’m close. My nails dig into his back as I move my hips in time with his, wanting release for us both. Pleasure erupts once more, and I groan in time with Geralt. His hand on my shoulder gripping painfully as he stills.  
With a grunt he rolls off of me, pulling the blanket over us. We lay there on our backs trying to catch our breaths as we stare up at the stars.

“Not only do you smell of gooseberries” he starts, making me turn my head to look at him. He looks back at me as my breathing returns to normal. “You taste like gooseberries” I give him a shy smile as I look back up at the stars, my eyelids dropping. “Sleep, for I shall be by your side as you wake” I smile happily as I snuggle into his side.

“I leave you for one night and this is what happens?” I groan at the sound of his voice.

“Jaskier” Geralt’s voice vibrate over me. I try to move my arms and legs, but something is hindering me from doing so. Slowly opening my eyelids, I am greeted with dirty white hair. Looking down I am greeted with a very muscular back, the front of my body hindering from seeing more as I’m plastered to him. My arms are around him and it feels like my legs are weirdly twisted with his. The shining sun making me blink a few times as I try to look at Jaskier. Geralt looks at me over his shoulder. “You’re awake” he unwraps my arms around him and let go of my legs. I grab a tight hold of the blanket against my chest as he gets up. He ignores Jaskier as he makes his way into the water.

“Aren’t you going to follow him?” Jaskier asks sounding a tad bit upset. 

“If you insist” I give him a smirk as I hold the blanket tightly as I get up. I walk past him and stop as I reach the edge of the lake. I look at him over my shoulder as I let the blanket drop, leaning my head back slightly so that my hair covers my derrière from his prying eyes. I slowly make my way into the water as graciously as I can. As the water reaches up to my waist, Geralt’s head comes up from the water. His hair whiter then when I met him. Sensing me, he turns around. His eyes roaming over my body as he holds out a hand for me. I bite the inside of my lip as I look down to his chest, water running down. 

I reach him as the water is just below my breasts and I take his hand. He pulls me to his chest, making water splash up in my face. A low chuckle rumbles from deep in his chest as I use a hand to rub the water from my eyes. I narrow my eyes at him, but wrap my arms around his neck nonetheless. He grabs my chin in between his thumb and index finger, tilting my head up to meet his lips. I kiss him back softly before I lean back. He eyes me questioningly. I swallow as I stare back at him. Should I apologize for wrapping myself around him? No… no! If he didn’t like it, he should have just removed me. He probably enjoyed it. Don’t be the one to bring it up first. Don’t make something out of nothing. 

“Geralt to Rose” the sound of his voice brings me out from my own head. I give my head a slight shake. I sure need to blame something else then getting lost in my own thoughts.

“I apologize, but…” my eyes travel behind Geralt, to a stubborn-looking Jaskier.

“Staring with his arms crossed?” Geralt asks with a slight smile.

“Yeah” I answer with a frown. 

“Leaned to one side, about to start tapping his foot impatiently?” I look back to Jaskier and give Geralt a nod. “Well, I’m clean” he says giving me a side smile. I give him a smirk as I slowly move a hand down from his shoulder and down to his chest. He eyes me suspiciously as I move it to my own breast, moving it down touching us both. His eyes widening a fraction as I wrap my legs around him, feeling the back of my hand touch his member as I reach my very sore sex. I rub gently, making Geralt groan as I rub against him as well. I lean in to his ear with a soft moan playing on my lips. 

“Well” I breathe against his ear. “I’m clean” I exclaim happily as I unwrap myself from him, earning a growl. I wrap an arm around myself as I try to make my way up to Bert.

“Oh no, you don’t” he grabs me by my elbow and pulls me to him. My back against his front. My laugh dies in my throat as I feel his erection against my behind. “hmm” he grunts as he moves his nose up behind my ear. “You like teasing?” he asks huskily against my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. 

“I’m sorry” I murmur as he moves a hand down my side. I rest my head against his shoulder as his hand goes down in between my legs. Hissing in a breath as his fingers gently stroke over a hypersensitive spot. My knees shaking as pleasure grows in the pit of my stomach.

“Hmm” he lets go of me then, my knees unable to keep me up. I sink into the water, letting the slightly cold water help cool me down. I let out a few curse words before moving my head out of the water. Geralt is just a few paces ahead of me, on his way out of the water. I quickly look around, not seeing Jaskier before I jump over to him and up onto his back. A hand going under my thigh to support me as I wrap myself around him.

“Now” I breathe into his ear, courage flowing through me. “Do you want us to go around teasing each other, all day” I move myself to his front, both his hands resting under my behind. “or would you rather we fuck?” his lips are on mine before I could blink, and I moan against his lips as my eyes flutter close. With my thighs pressed against his hips, I move my shins to his thighs. He moves his hands from my behind to in under my legs. My breath gets caught as he slowly fills me. I lean back as he moves my legs up towards his upper arm. 

He walks up so the water is just to his thighs, then he gives me a smirk. My hands tightening around his neck as he grabs a tight hold of my derrière. I swallow a hiss as he rolls his hips. I am sorer then I thought. I lock eyes with his, desire burning deep as he lifts me as he moves out. The he pushes me down as he thrusts back in. I let out a whimper, not wanting to scream. He does this a few more times before quickening his pace, grunting with each thrust. Pressure builds in my stomach and my legs shake with effort.

My eyes roll back as he starts hitting that special spot, sending building pleasure to the pit of my stomach. I groan as I tighten around him, earning a low groan from Geralt. I shiver as I let go, pleasure running throughout my body as Geralt continues to pound hard. His pace slows down, and my legs shake with remnants of my orgasm. Suddenly my body’s engulfed in cold water, with Geralt’s arms secure around me. I force my eyes to open and Geralt’s eyes are tightly shut. I try to move, but his grip on me tightens.

“Just give me a second” he grunts. I stay as still as I can as he takes a few calming breaths. When he opens them, he’s staring right into my soul. “It’s enough that you pulsate around my dick after you orgasm, you will simply make it sensitive if you keep moving” I smirk at his words as I roll my hips. With a frustrated growl he pulls out. I laugh as he throws me into the water. He throws me a dirty look as he makes his way out of the water and I whistle appreciatively at his behind. I cover myself as I quickly sprint to my horse, not wanting Jaskier to see me more naked then he already has. I lead my horse over to the rock where I put my clothes. I shimmy into my clothes, but I have to hold on tight to the pants as I grab my belt from the saddle. 

“You should be careful of where you have sex” Jaskier claims strutting towards me from the trees. 

“You don’t have to watch if you don’t like it” I say giving him a smirk, hopefully making him uncomfortable. It always used to work making people uncomfortable when I’d been sparring, and my clothes had ripped. With a huff he walks over to Geralt with his arms flying in the air exasperatingly. I smile to myself as I wrap my belt snuggly against my hips. I look at the sword and my skirt, thinking. I look down to the loops on my pants and untie my ribbons with my sticks. I could probably make a few coins fooling people I’m just a lone girl and have them thinking I’m an easy challenge as I offer to spar for a few coins. I roll the sides of my hair and tie them together with a ribbon at the back of my head. Similar to Geralt’s hair style, but with rolled sides. I place the other ribbon and my sticks in the same pack as my soap. 

I strap the sword lowly on my hips and I wrap the skirt over it, tucking in my shirt to get some resemblance of a figure. I mount my horse, with my legs on one side. I straighten my back, oddly missing the support if the corset. What am I saying? That corset must have cut off the blood supply to my brain. I shake my head as I click my tongue and pull a little on the reigns. Bert moves over to Roach and huffs in Jaskier’s hair. My look earns a concerned look from both males and I give them the sweetest, most innocent smile I can muster.

“I’m not going to fall for that, knowing what you’ve done” Jaskier says looking away from me. I roll my eyes at him.

“You’re just jealous because Geralt wanted to spend the night with me and not you” I stick my tongue out at him, earning a huff from him. “you know” I start, tilting my head to the side to taunt him. “I know why He calls you Dandelion now” he sends me a death glare and I nearly fall off my horse as I laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

We make it to town in less than an hour, what with Jaskier not allowed to sit behind me. He looks happy enough stringing out notes on his lute, with a contemplated smile playing on his lips. People crowd around us as we walk on our horses, Geralt in the front. I am careful to hold a hand on the hilt of my sword, pushing it down to conceal it better. Looking around, I can’t find it in my heart to be able to scam these people. I might need to roam around a little, there’s usually some people with bad character traits.   
Geralt swings off of his horse and I do the same, my body suddenly on high alert. He jerks the satchel for the severed head off easily, then gives Roach a small pat. Without a glance to me or Jaskier, he marches into what looks to be a tavern. 

Jaskier and I give each other a nod before we walk away in different directions. Jaskier following Geralt, me walking deeper into the village. As I walk around my stomach turn into knots. These people look even worse for wear than the ones in my old village.Unfortunately, that’s usually how they’ll get to you. Putting my plans on hold, I look down to my skirt. It’s too new, with too many colors. I circle back towards Bert, suddenly feeling out of place. If I was wearing my clothes and not the king’s, I would’ve fit right in. Letting out a sigh I flat out the front of my skirt. At least it doubles as an excellent apple bag. Oh! That reminds me! I need to find some food for Bert.

“Hey!” someone shouts, making me turn around. “Are you lost young lady?” a man asks, making me frown. He takes notice of my confusion and motions his hand over my body, trying to explain. “You don’t look to be from around here” he offers with a kind smile. I look him over then. Shoulder armor, chest plate and everything is shining with cleanliness. Something about him is familiar, but I can’t quite place him. I give him a scoff as I look back up to his clean face.

“Neither do you” I lazily place my hands on my hips, making sure I’m close to my sword without drawing attention to it. 

“Touché” he gives me a smirk as he takes a step closer to me. “So where are you traveling from, my lady?” I frown at the last part and shake my head at him. The way he said ‘my lady’, rings a bell.

“Why should I reveal that to a stranger, pray tell?” I give him a smirk of my own as his falters. He takes a few steps towards me and it takes everything inside of me to not reach for my sword. 

“But you see” he moves a finger from my forehead down to my cheek. His eyes following his finger, before looking into my eyes. “We’re not really strangers” I narrow my eyes at him as I stare into his eyes. My brain goes click as his green eyes flare and I notice the golden stripe in his iris. I swallow hard as I slowly let my hands slide down, grabbing my sword with my right hand.

“Just because you helped the king into my chambers, doesn’t mean that you’re not a stranger” I say through clenched teeth. He’s one of the king’s close guards. So that’s why he’s so familiar.

“Well” he inches his face closer to mine, his breath hot on my face. “The king has men in every village and scouring the paths in between, because he knew you wouldn’t be able to survive out there on your own” his finger moves down to my neck and I suppress a shiver of disgust. “And now that I’ve found you” he looks down at my body hungrily, licking his lips. “Who’s to say how long it will take before I actually deliver you to the desperate man” his finger travel down my collarbone and to the strings of my shirt, trying hard to control my breathing. 

“If he wants me so badly, why doesn’t he come after me himself?” I manage to get out and his gaze returns to my eyes, his finger stopping. 

“What man would chase after a girl himself?” he scoffs. I give him a smirk as I grab a tight hold of the hilt to my sword.

“A real man” I swing, and he jumps away but I manage to graze his cheek. He’s quick on his feet as he draws his own sword, anger burning in his eyes. “And think” I say as he takes a swing at me and I jump.

“What?” he seethes, swinging and missing. I block him a few times, enjoying myself a little too much. You should never play with your food! Father’s stern voice echoes in my mind and I narrow my eyes, focusing on the other guard with anger issues. His face is red with anger, sweat beading on his forehead as he keeps swinging at me. I gather my strength as I block and push towards him, crossing our swords. I grab his hilt and kick him right in his babymaker. He loses his grip on his sword as he doubles over. I elbow him in the back and he falls face first to the ground. I use my foot to turn him around and I’m quick as I sit down on top of him, pressing his legs down with my feet. I cross the swords over his throat, having them close in case he tries anything.

“And think” I repeat myself leaning in as much as I can. “that I was almost your queen” he frees his hands, grabbing my waist. Out of reflex I slice the swords and his hands drop to the ground. My shirt sticks to my skin as it rains, not water but blood. I blink, my arms falling to my sides. Is this what my life has become? Murdering the king’s men. Being covered in their blood. I look down on myself, my shirt and skirt painted red. My stomach turns as my eyes travel up to his wide eyes and I’m stuck.  
It’s such a shame when a bad person has handsome features. 

He was a rapist. I try to reason. Hell, he even hinted to raping me before giving me to the king. If the king wants to lose all his men, then that’s on him. But the men might be like father, desperate for some coin. They might have families on their own. Then again, the two men so far have come prepared, angry and smirking. Anger flares in my stomach and I’ve made my decision. If they deserve it, I will fight them. If they provoke me, I will fight them. If they’re his guards, I will fight them.

“Rose!” I blink focusing my eyes as I look up from the Deadman’s eyes. Jaskier’s face is full of worry as his eyes look me over. I tilt my head to the side as I look at his wet hair and clothes.

“Why are you wet?” I ask frowning. He meets my eyes and takes me by my shoulders.

“Can’t you feel it?” he asks, shaking me lightly. Something roll down my face just then and I touch it with my hand, looking at it. It’s not red. I frown as I look at Jaskier before I tilt my head back. Rain pours down on my face. A face splitting grin makes its way onto my lips as I close my eyes. Letting the rain wash away all my worries. I take a deep breath as tilt my head back to look at Jaskier, the smile not leaving my lips. He still has a look of worry on his face.

“I’m sorry” I apologize, looking down to the man underneath me. “I’m not really used to this” I look back to Jaskier and he lets go of my shoulders to look down to the man. 

“You could have fooled me” he gives me a twitch of the lips before extending me a hand. I grab the guard’s sword, knowing that the king only provides his men with the best of the best. Grabbing a tight hold of Jaskier’s hand, he pulls me up. He bends down and searches the guard’s sides exclaiming a “ha!” as he pulls out a pouch of coins. He looks at me with a smirk, throwing an arm around my shoulders as he weights the pouch in his hands. “Let’s go, Geralt is waiting for you” he says as he leads away. 

“If only there was a lady whom would look at you the way you look at that pouch of coins” I joke as I sheathe my new sword. He looks at me with raised brows before smirking and leaning in, with his lips on my ear.

“And who’s to say that lady isn’t you” he purrs. I huff out a laugh as I elbow him in the ribs. He groans but puts his arm back around my shoulders. Now it’s my turn to raise my brows at him.

“You’re delusional” I shake my head and hold out a hand at him. “and I believe that I deserve those coins” I move three fingers towards me, but he just move them further away from me.

“Okay” he moves his hand closer then moves it away again as I try to grab it. “If!” he points out making me roll my eyes. Here we go. “If you give me a kiss on the cheek” I stop, grab his head in my hands and I hold him in place as I smack my lips to his cheek. I let him go and snatch the pouch from him as he just stands there opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Shaking my head, I turn around and walk straight into a wall of muscles. My free hand flies up to my nose as I look into Geralt’s blazing eyes, but he’s not looking at me. My guess is that he’s looking at Jaskier and his fish mouth.

I take a step back as my nose twitches, the pain ebbing away. His eyes travel to me then, furrowing his eyebrows in worry. The pat down starts then, carefully patting me down looking for injuries. I smile at him. “Nothing to worry about” the smile on my face getting bigger as comes back up to cup my face in his hands. He breathes out as he places his forehead against mine, closing his eyes.

“Jaskier has gotten us a room here, for tonight” I frown as I lean back to look at Geralt. I point my thumb back to Jaskier as I raise my eyebrows.

“That man?” I ask, incredulously. Geralt gives me a small smile as he caresses my cheek.

“He has his moments” 

“I am a romantic by heart” Jaskier says as he wraps an arm around my shoulders, again. I sigh as I look at him.

“Then what was all that whining yesterday, and this morning?” I ask, giving him a pointed look. His face drops and so does his arm around me. I chuckle at him. “If the bed is comfortable I might forgive your behavior” I say removing Geralt’s hands from my face. “I might enjoy the feeling of stretching out on a bed by myself” I smile as I hug myself, knowing that Geralt would be joining me in bed later. 

“You missed the part where I said that he got ‘us’ a room” Geralt breathes against my ear and I suppress a pleasant shiver as I open my eyes to look at him in fake shock.

“No, I didn’t miss that. I just thought you meant that he had gotten a room for him and you” I give him a smirk as his eyes widen just a fraction.

“If you would prefer that you can ha-…”

“Jaskier” Geralt threatens lowly and I can hear him swallowing hard. “please tell me that you’re joking” Geralt’s eyes burn into mine as if he’s looking for something.

“Yeah, of course I am” I say lightly pushing on his shoulder. He lets out a frustrated breath as he grabs my head in his hands once more. There’s a slight smile on his lips before he crashes them to mine. I smile against his lips, but I quickly pull away. He gives me a quizzical look as I smile at him.

“Save that desire for tonight” I lean my head down and kiss his wrist. “and besides” I frown, suddenly reminded of Bert. “I need to feed my horse”


	6. Chapter 6

The steam rises from the tub, heating the room as the last bucket of boiled water is added. The maid pours some oils into the tub and I watch as it falls into the water, slightly changing its color. She nods quickly before scurrying away. Poor girl got terrified when she saw the blood on my clothes and was quick to wrap me in a sheet as she offered to clean my clothes for me.

“You’re having second thoughts about the bath?” Geralt asks from behind as he puts his hands on my shoulders. I lean against him, letting the sheet slide down my arms as I hold it tightly against my chest.

“Just waiting for my companion” I smirk, turning my head to look up at him.

“Hmm” he hums appreciatively as he kisses the side of my head. His hands move slowly from my shoulders and down towards my chest. I swallow as his hands go in under the sheet and I let it fall to the floor. He lets each finger skim over my nipples, making me bite down on my lip as they harden. His breath hot against my neck as he takes both nipples between his long- and index fingers. Squeezing and tugging lightly making my stomach churn at the odd sensation. “How does it feel?” he breathes against my neck, sending a shiver down my spine.

“Weird” I breathe out honestly.

“Hmm” his chest rumbles against my back as he removes one hand from my breasts. Ever so slowly he moves it down towards my stomach, not stopping until he reaches my sex. With the phantom of a touch he moves his fingers against me. I move my hips against him, wanting to feel his calloused hand rub against me. He quickly removes his hand and lightly tug on my nipple with his other hand. I look at him with, I hope, desire burning in my eyes. “Save that desire for later” he uses my own words from earlier and I just stare at him.

I turn my body towards him fully aware of his lack of clothes as I stare him down. Without breaking eye contact I move my fingers slowly up his arms, to his shoulders, around the back of his neck and into his hair. I grab a hand full of hair and tug slightly as I lean in towards him. “It’s now or never, Geralt” I whisper as I let my desire for him get the best of me. He grunts as he leans down to grabs me under my thighs, picking me up. 

“Now it is then” I smile in triumph as he briskly makes his way to the bed. He throws me down on the bed and I barely have time to catch my breath before his lips are on mine. Hungrily tasting each other as he positions himself between my legs. He grabs one of my legs, pressing his fingers under my inner thighs to prevent me from moving. I feel the need then, hot and pulsating from my sex. Geralt groans as he moves his hard member against my clit. I bite down on his lip, tugging. He looks down to me, eyes full of lust as a moan escapes from deep in his chest. Letting go of his lip I shove his shoulder and turn us around so I’m straddling him.

His eyes widen slightly as I guide him inside me. I throw my head back with a groan, only able to take half of him. He grabs a tight hold of my hips as I circle my them down as he stretches me. I hold on to his arms for support as my stomach tightens at the feel of him filling me. I lean forward looking him in the eyes as I move my hips up and then down, still not able to take him fully. A hand moves up into my hair grabbing a tight hold as he thrusts, bottoming. He holds me in place as he thrusts hard. Me moving my hips in time with his. 

My breathing turns ragged as I move faster, wanting the sweet feel of release. My sex pulsating as I coat Geralt with my juices. I straighten up making Geralt let go of my hair. I place a hand against his thigh for support as I move one hand to my clit. I lean back rubbing two fingers against myself as I move my hips. My breath caught in my throat as he trusts. Hitting. That. Spot. A loud moan gurgles from deep down as he quickens his pace. My eyes roll to the back of my head as pleasure builds in the pit of my stomach. Geralt grunts as he twitches inside of me and I stop breathing as that’s enough to send me over the edge. Pleasure explodes as I gush out on Geralt, my legs shaking close as my orgasm pulse through me. My entire body stiff, my mind blank.

I’m barely aware of him holding me up as the last pulse of my orgasm fades out. I take a deep breath then, finally able to breathe. I hazily open my eyes. Geralt is looking at me with an unknown emotion playing around in his eyes. I dismiss it as try to focus on getting my brain to work again.

“I think the water is perfect temperature now” is what I think I said, but it sounded more like a mumbled mess even to my own ears. I frown and Geralt tries to suppress a laugh.

“I don’t think you can walk there just yet” He smirks at me that bastard. I scoff as I pull myself away from his warm embrace. My legs shaking as I try to move to the edge of the bed. I throw my legs over the edge as I look back to him. Challenge playing in his eyes, daring me to make it over to the tub. I narrow my eyes at him before I take a deep breath, steadying myself. I swing myself off of the bed, my legs nearly giving out. They feel like gelatin. Shaking, wobbly gelatin. I might look stupid as I try to make it to the tub. But at least I can do it myself.

My breathing is heavy, once again, as I reach the tub. I would do a victory dance if I trusted my legs, which I don’t at this point in time. I carefully get in the scalding tub, the warm water turning my skin red almost instantly. My sex a little sore from sex and then directly into scalding water. I relax against the back of the tub, letting the water settle. If I just stay still it won’t be as hot. I tell myself. You would think I would be used to hot temperatures, what with my father being a swordsmith and all. 

No, not at all. After mother died, he put me in the shed. The clothes on my body the only warmth I had, and I grew to like it. Though he did teach me how to use and take care of a sword, he never wanted to teach me how to make one. His only reasoning was that it was a man’s job and that it was too rough for a female like me. Naked feet tap against of the wood of the floor as Geralt makes his way over to me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Geralt asks as the sound of his footfall stops. I open one eye to look at him.

“Nothing specific” lie. “My head just wants to constantly be thinking” I cringe at my explanation, but I lean forward grabbing a hold of the other side of the tub. Geralt swiftly gets into the tub and pulls me against his front as he settles.

“Were your thoughts with the men you’ve killed?” He asks caringly. I raise my eyebrow at him as I turn slightly to look at him. “Jaskier told me about earlier today” I sigh as I lean back against him. 

“Not exactly” I lazily move a finger over the water. “Those thoughts spiraled earlier today, then Jaskier shook be back to reality” Geralt moves his hand next to mine and traces little nothings next to my hand. 

“You could have gotten me, you know” he offers, and a sad smile makes its way onto my lips. 

“No” I let out a deep breath as I lean my head back against his shoulder. “It’s my mess to deal with, I knew what to expect the moment I stabbed the king and fled away on my horse”

“You must have done a piss job with the stabbing if he’s still able to order people to hunt you down” I look at Geralt with half of a smile. He gives me a smirk in return. 

“Yeah” I bite down on my lips as I suppress a chuckle. He gives me a curious look and the chuckle escapes from my lips. The image of the king sitting propped up on a bunch of pillows on his throne, looking grumpy as he can’t find a comfortable position.

“Now you have me curious” I huff out a laugh as I look at him. “Where did you stab him?” I shake my head at him, he’s going to think I’m mental for laughing at that. “Rose” Geralt grabs me by my chin and forces me to look at him. I clear my throat as I try to collect myself. 

“I stabbed him in the buttocks” I slap a hand to my mouth as another laugh escapes. Geralt looks surprised for a second before his face morphs into one of humor. 

“Why not just stab him in the neck?” he moves his fingers from my chin to caress my cheek.

“Cause if I would have killed him, I wouldn’t have made it out of my chambers” I remember the king’s advisor over the body of the guard I killed today, looking scared for me as   
he told me to run. I doubt he would have been so nice if I actually killed the king. Even if he took pity on me. “According to the two men who have found me, the king still wants me by his side” but that’s just weird. “But they could be lying to try and coax me back to the king” I sigh, my brain tired of the mess that has become my life. 

“I think we both can use a bit of a distraction” Geralt’s face shifts and I gulp.

“You need a distraction?” I try as his eyes burn into mine, igniting something in the pit of my stomach. “From what?” I ask leaning a little away from him. 

“From the unpleasant feeling in my chest of the thought of you with another man” he leans in closer.

“Oh” Is my genius answer. “What kind of distraction did you have in mind?” I swallow hard, my heart beating hard against my chest with anticipation. 

“A pleasurable one” Geralt says breaking eye contact as he leans back against the tub. He motions with his hand over the tub. “After you” okay! Let’s try to be a little sensual as we get out of the tub. Don’t. Fall. On. Your. Face. I chant to myself as I slowly get up and make sure to bend my back a little further than normal as I bend over the tub. The cold air welcome as it caresses my body. I give Geralt a quick glance over my shoulder as my dripping wet hair sway in time with my hips. He’s out of the tub in no time, behind me but not touching me. I stop at the edge of the bed, heat radiating from Geralt behind me. 

I smile to myself as I move my hair over my shoulder, to my front. Careful not to touch him I bend down onto the bed, slowly crawling over to the middle. I lean my chest down onto the bed, wiggling my derrieré at him as I look back at him. He sends me a smirk as he makes his way over to me, but he lays down on his back. I frown, but my eyebrows shoot up as his tongue darts out against my clit. His arms go around my thighs as he pulls me down to his face. 

He flicks his tongue a few times and I bite down on my arm as my legs shake in time with his tongue. His lips wrap around my clit and he sucks gently. Pleasure shooting to the pit of my stomach as his tongue lick over my sex. “Geralt” I moan, needing more then what I’m getting. His mouth vibrates against me as he grunts. He lets go of my thighs and removes his mouth from my clit. The bed dips and his tip is rubbing against my entrance in an instant. 

I move back towards him, earning a groan from Geralt as he slowly moves inside. I bite back a moan as he fills me again. “Fuck” he grunts as he grabs a hold of my hips. “Just fucked and you still can’t take me all the way” my stomach tightens at his words, and his grip on my hips hardens. He holds my hips still as he painfully slow moves out, then slowly in. Ignoring his grip, I groan as his fingers dig in as I move my hips against him. “You want me to fuck you?” he grunts out.

“Yes” I moan out. With a frustrated groan he thrusts deeper, bottoming out. I hold in a scream of pleasure as he fills me fully. He doesn’t stop. Setting a fast pace as I move against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. I move a hand down to my clit, rubbing roughly. Pleasure builds, but it’s still not enough. I let out a frustrated groan, after today I need something a little harder, rougher. “Rougher”

Geralt groans as a hand go into my hair pulling me up against him. He snakes a hand around my throat squeezing my jugular veins as he pounds harder. A loud moan escaping me as he hits that special spot deep inside. Pleasure shoots to the pit of my stomach as my eyes roll to the back of my head. My head feeling light as he slaps his palm against my sex. My walls pulse slightly around him and he slaps me once more. The scream gets caught in my throat as pleasure ripple though me. My legs shaking as I pulsate around him, but he keeps his pace fast and hard as I spill myself all over him. 

He pulls me to the side, placing me up against the wall. My breathing ragged as he continues his relentless pounding, his grip on my neck gone and, on my hips, instead. He leans back hitting a different angle and I bite down a moan as I’m still pulsating around him. 

“Fuck” he grunts pounding roughly as he twitches inside. I smile as we both collapse on the bed, panting. I sit up. Embracing the coldness from the wall as I lean against it, letting it cool me down.

“I needed that” I breathe out, running a hand through my hair.

“I noticed” Geralt huffs. I smack his chest tiredly, immediately regretting the movement. 

“I didn’t hear you complaining” I close my eyes resting my head against the wall. 

“Who said I was finished?” my eyes fly open as I look at him. The smile on his face the only sign that it was a joke. I nearly smack him again. I sink down into the bed, my eyes closing again. 

“Insatiable bastard” I mutter to myself as I crawl into myself, sleep knocking me out cold.


	7. Chapter 7

The rays of the sun peak through the windows, casting a wonderous light throughout the room. The light reaching the tub of water, reflecting up into the ceiling. The bed shifts indicating that Geralt is awake, so I turn around to look at him. He’s on his back with his eyes closed. I poke the tip of my index finger to his shoulder and I nearly miss the twitch of his lip.   
“You awake?” I ask with a smile, knowing fully well that he is. 

“No” is his raspy reply. I let out a fake disappointed sigh before I turn to get out of the bed. My body itching with exhaustion from last night. I swing my legs over the bed, sitting on the side.   
“Not yet” He groans as he hooks one arm around my waist. I look at him over my shoulder as he pulls me down. Complying, I push him off and settle on having my head on his chest.

“And here I thought you were the kind to wake up with the sun” I joke, drawling small circles on his chest. He huffs out a laugh into my hair, tickling my neck. 

“I was unable to sleep this past month” I look up at him then, a deep frown evident on my face. He meets my eyes as he moves a hand to my shoulder. “Till you came long” I scoff at him waving my hand as I lean up on my elbow instead. “Why do you think Jaskier’s behavior changed?” I shrug. Geralt leans up close to my face, but I keep focused on his eyes. “because he saw that I was asleep in your arms” I resist the urge to blush, remembering my arms wrapped snuggly around him.

“He was probably just mad that it wasn’t him” I tease, earning a half smile from Geralt. “he was extra mad yesterday when I woke up, if I remember correctly” 

“I don’t think mad is the right word” Geralt’s chest rumbles against my ear and my body relaxes even further. It’s a little strange to be relaxed and happy in a man’s arms after being against it for so long. But then again… neither my mind or my body resisted him. 

“What is the right word for his behavior then?” I ask, wanting to rid my own thoughts. 

“Jealousy” I huff out a laugh at Geralt, sitting up as I do so. 

“Yeah, jealousy of it not being HIM with his arms around YOU” oof, that came out a little bitter even to my own ears. 

“You have doubts that might be for your beauty?” I scoff at Geralt this time. If I would have been beautiful, my father wouldn’t have sold me. “Hey” Geralt’s normally rough voice is soft, but I keep my back to him. Don’t get me wrong, I know I have some attractive features when it comes to my body… but being sold by your own father, takes a bit of self-esteem away. The bed shifts beside me and Geralt moves a hand to my face, forcing me look at him. He looks conflicted, almost as if he’s unsure of his own thoughts. He leans in then, his lips against mine. I gladly kiss him back. 

There’s a knock on the door, so I push myself away from Geralt to pull the cover over myself. “You naked?” a head pops in searching with wide eyes. 

“Geralt is” he immediately smacks a hand over his eyes. I let out a laugh as I fall back onto the bed. 

“What do you want, Jaskier?” Geralt grunts. Jaskier looks at Geralt through his fingers and sighs with relief when he sees that he’s covered up. 

“Well” he straightens and puts half his body into the room. “The lady of the house and I have come to an agreement, and we’re allowed to stay for a few more nights” he says scratching the back of his head. I narrow my eyes to try and see him more clearly. Sure enough, his cheeks are tinted pink.

“That was very generous of her” I hint at him, knowing exactly what kind of agreement they have. Geralt lays down beside me on his side.

“Yeah, she’s very generous” he puts emphasis on ‘very’ as he gives me a wink.

“Was that all?” Geralt asks, sounding bored. 

“Well I was going to ask if you guys wanted to join me for something to eat”

“Sure” I say at the same time that Geralt says.“No” I sigh at him. 

“Just let us get dressed, and we will meet you downstairs” I offer Jaskier a kind smile. He gives us a slight bow before closing the door after him. I look at Geralt and he’s glaring at me. “Don’t give me that look…”

“Dandelion says we got the room” he leans in close to me and I wrap my arms around his neck. “I think we make the best of it” he caresses his nose against mine and my body relaxes even further into the bed. He moves the cover from my body and settles in between my legs. My stomach decides then that it’s time to belt out the sound of a dying walrus. Geralt’s eyes widen as he looks down to my stomach. 

“I need food in me” I defend and Geralt rolls off of me. I give him a small smile as I walk over to the clothes the maid from yesterday brought this morning while I was just staring at the rising sun. Unfortunately, they aren’t my clothes they apparently needed more washing, to be able to get rid of the blood. I grab the fabric and hold it in front of me to examine it. It’s a dress, of sorts. Skipping the undergarment, I pull it up over my head. Trying to force it down when half of it gets stuck around my chest. 

“Let me help” Geralt’s voice make me shiver as my face it probably red with frustration. Instead of grabbing the dress he grabs my hair and gently tugs it out from inside the dress. When that’s out his hand travel down my front to my chest, where he gently grabs one breast and lifts it as he pulls down on the dress with his other hand. Then he repeats the process on the other breast. When the dress is in place he turns me around to face him. “You are beautiful” my eyes widen at his words as my face heats up. I did not expect that. 

“Thank you” I mumble as I look away. It’s not nice to say such things to me. He grabs my chin forcing me to meet his fiery eyes. I would give him the remaining of my coins for knowing what is going on inside his head right now. He looks to be contemplating over something and arguing with himself to keep from saying it. He takes my face in his hands, letting his fingers go into my hair as he gives me a kiss. I welcome the moan to escape from my lips as I kiss him back. My stomach lets out another chorus of rumbles, making Geralt let out a heavy sigh as he leans his forehead against mine. 

“Guess we should go eat something” I nod at him as he takes a step back to look me in the eyes. 

“Either that or Jaskier will come barging in, with steam coming out of his ears” I chuckle lightly as I remove myself from Geralt. He lets out a huff, agreeing with me as we walk out of our room. 

Once downstairs Geralt finds Jaskier immediately but he tries to convince me to sit somewhere else. I scoff him off and push him over to Jaskier whom is sitting at a table in a corner, alone. I sit down in front of Jaskier and Geralt takes the seat next to mine.

“I’ve already ordered your food” Jaskier says as he takes up his cup to his lips. I give him a thankful smile and my stomach twists with hunger. “where did you get that from?” he asks pointing a finger to my dress. I shrug.

“My maid from yesterday gave it to me because my clothes are a little hard to clean” I answer feeling the fabric between my fingers.

“It gives you very nice-” I glare at him, challenging him to finish that sentence. “Curves” he coughs out. I narrow my eyes at him, tempted to at least smack him, but I give him a nod. Acceptable… for now. Our food arrives then. The girl takes extra care to bend over Geralt and showing off her ‘curves’ as she sets down our food. I roll my eyes but dig into my food. What he’s attracted to her? I frown at my thoughts. Why should I care? As long as he doesn’t think he can use my room. My stomach flips upside down at that thought, and I feel nauseous. I clear my throat trying to rid of the nausea. I chug down my drink and of course the girl come running to Geralt side. While filling all our cups she takes extra long to bend over and pour Geralt’s cup, even going so far as to lean into his side as she giggles.

She scurries away, and I get up from my seat. I give up on my food, put some coins on the table and I excuse myself.“I’ll finish the rest in my room” I grab the plate and ignore both their stares as I tiredly make my way to my room. Ignoring Geralt’s ‘fuck’ as I reach the stairs. I do not want to waste food or see Geralt go to some other woman. Blah! “Listen to yourself” I groan as I close my door behind me. “No one else to blame but yourself” I scold myself. “but those muscles, and his hands… down there” a pleasurable shiver run through me of two nights ago. Two nights? Really that little time has gone? I shake my head. “Get a grip” I place the plate on the bed, the nausea still lurking in the pit of my stomach.

The door opens and close behind me, and my chest flutter as my mind immediately goes to Geralt. The hair in the back of my neck rising as a shiver go through me. I smile but keep my eyes on the plate of half eaten food, waiting for his arms to wrap around me. “OW!” I yell as something hard hits me in the back of my head. I turn around to glare at Geralt, but it’s not him. This person has their face covered with fabric, except their eyes. 

Ice cold green eyes are staring at me in shock. I look around for my sword, forgetting where I put it. I’m hit in the head again and I fall to the ground with the force of this one. “What the fuck are you doing?” the room spins as another person appears next to the other one, their face covered as well. I get up on my knees. Fuck. Everything spins. I’m not going to be able to get out of this. My nausea come over me in waves as I try to stand up on my feet. 

“I can never trust you to do anything right” a male voice looms from behind me as everything goes black.

“did you leave it?” my head throbs painfully as a voice speaks, and I’m well aware that I’m laying on the back of a horse.   
“the king will be pleased” another voice says.  
“once we’re done with her that is” nausea rolls over me once more.  
“Rose!”Geralt's pained distant voice is the last thing I hear before I succumb to the darkness once more.


	8. Chapter 8

My head is jerked to the side as my cheek heats up from the stinging pain. My arms chafe against something ragged, like bark. If I can just slowly chafe the rope. My head jerks to the other side as my other cheek heats up, but I refuse to let them know I’m awake. “Come on! The king said not to harm a hair on her head” a rather panicked voice sounds from behind me as I’m slapped again. I can take it, I’m sure Geralt is looking for me.

“I just want her to wake” they stop the sentence with a slap. “UP” and another slap.

“You need to stop! Remember that she’s been hit very hard in the back of her head, if you continue this… she won’t ever wake up” my head lulls forward as the grip on my hair is released. One of them lets out a sigh, which I can only guess is the one hellbent on slapping my head off my shoulders. 

“A little slapping around won’t leave a mark on her. The king won’t notice” they try to defend. 

“It will if you hit her head too hard and she never wakes up” the other shoot back. I inwardly roll my eyes at them. They sound like bickering siblings. Wait a damn minute! Didn’t father sell weapons to three siblings who were all assassins? But then why would the king hire assassins to get me, if they aren’t allowed to hurt me? And if it’s the sibling I think it is… I smile to myself.

“I know you’re awake” a familiar voice whispers close to my ear. It’s the voice of the last person to hit my head before everything went black. “The one that hits like a girl has left the room”

“I thought it was your sister” I smirk to myself. I keep my head bent forward, grateful that my hair hides my face. My head is pulled back by my hair and I can feel a few strands break from the force. I am met with familiar green eyes, anger and hatred burning deep within them. 

“There’s my little Mary” he seethes, but still manages a creepy smile.

“Caliban” I give him my own smile despite my aching cheeks. “So, the king has hired assassins to be his personal lap dogs?” I manage a smirk. Caliban pulls down on my hair, forcing my head further back as he leans in.

“He offered a large sum of money to bring you home unharmed…” he trails of as he moves a finger over my breasts. “But who’s to say…” he grabs my jaw in a tight hold as he leans his forehead against mine. “…that we found you hurt and abused in the forest” he sneers. I need to stall, Geralt is coming.

“You know, before the king offered my father money for me” I start leaning my lips up to his. “My father told him that I can handle myself in the wild” I give him a peck and he jerks away. “So, don’t go thinking the king will give you your money if he sees that I’m hurt in any way” I muster up the sweetest smile I can manage as my cheeks burn with ache.

“What of when we tell you that you were eating and chatting freely with two men?” he tries to threaten but I just sigh at him.

“You out of all people should know why, Caliban” he lets go of me then, turning his back to me. He stands a few meters away, seething. I lean back against the tree I’m tied to, waiting for him to calm down. Chafing the rope. You’d think Geralt would have been here by now, by the last sound of his voice at least. Maybe he found someone more satisfying. I shake my head. Sometimes I really wished my head would just shut up.

“Well, I know you don’t like to listen to my advice” Finally! I cheer to myself as I’m no longer left alone with my own thoughts. Wait... what advice?

“Wait… what advice?” I voice my thoughts, confused. 

“Last time I saw you, I gave you the advice that you should keep your hair short” he says turning to look at me. A weird spark in his eyes before they turn back to the shade of hate.

“Well, it came from you, so I thought I shouldn’t listen… just to be spiteful” I send him a wink. There’s a twitch of his lips, exactly like Geralt when he’s holding back a smile. “besides…” I give him a sad smile. “We were fourteen” I straighten as much as I can with my arms around the tree against my back. “We thought we would be friends forever” I look away from him, not wanting to compare him to the boy I once knew.

“Yeah, well I could only stand to be around you because your mother died” I snap my head up to look at him, that was something he used to say when-…

“Ah, look who’s finally decided to open her eyes” his sister sneers as she comes into view. Their little brother in tow. She walks over to me and bends down to lean in close to me. “my brother’s right” I look at her in confusion. “You really should keep your hair short” she grabs the back of my head, forcing me to bend forward. “Keep down!” she instructs before tugging and pulling on my hair. She’s going to cut it off. She’s going to cut it… off. I try to take deep calming breaths. It’s just hair, it’s just hair. I chant to myself as I hear the sound of clipping shears. They place the cold metal against my neck, trying to tug my head back but I keep my head down.

“What are you doing?” Caliban asks and stands in front of me, his knees close enough for me to rest my forehead against.

“Because, big brother” she says through gritted teeth. “We are going to let her go” she sounds pissed. 

“Why?” I rest my head against his knees then. Don’t question her letting me go, fucker.

“Because one of our scouts came back with the news that this maniac likes to kill the Kings men” and with that she cuts my hair off. All I can do is stare as my hair falls over my shoulders to the sides of my face.

“We’re ASSASSINS” Caliban tries, but he still steps away from me. 

“And she killed the king’s General” his sister bites back. “Whom I need remind you killed well over a hundred assassins… And you forget brother, she used to train with us” the rope around me snaps and I smile, probably looking murderous. Ignoring my hair, I slide up against the tree as I stand up, moving my hands to my front.

“You think you can take me?” I smirk. I need to get on their level, no emotion. His sister is looking scared…which means she’s trying to trick me. Caliban’s eyes widen and his sister sucks in a deep breath. He reaches for his sword and I look to his sister with murder in my eyes. She swallows hard and my eyes travel to my braided hair in her hands. 

“We’re letting you go!” She defends holding up my hair. “I need to give this to the king, to show him that you escaped us” she even goes that far to let her hand shake with nerves. 

“But with two of his men already dead, it won’t make sense that you made it unharmed” I speak calmly, while slightly panicking on the inside. My heart is racing, my legs are slightly shaking, and my head is running a possibility off different ways they can kill me. it won’t let them see that though.

“I won’t let you go that easily!” Caliban yells. I look to him just as he charges. He’s holding his sword too high, making it easy for me to duck and kick the pit of his knee. He quickly recovers, spinning around to look me up and down. “You could have come with me, Mary” I give him a condescending smile as he charges again.

“Not after what happened” I spin around him and grab for his neck, but he dodges me and takes my hands as he spins around. Cold metal meets my throat, and, on the outside, I smile. On the inside however, my heart stops beating. This is the first time, he has won over me… then again, I don’t have a sword. “You’ve learned a few tricks I see” I send him a smirk, knowing how to throw him off. With one arm I interlock his arm that holds the sword, easily twisting his arm. “But you forget yourself, Caliban” I smile sweetly as he drops his sword. I lean in close to him as he seethes with anger. “I was the one that trained you” I hit my palm to his forehead at the same time that I let go of his arm, making him stagger back. “And I’m pissed” I dig my foot under the sword and kick it up to my hand. I take my stance and angry as he is, Caliban sprints towards me. I roll my eyes at him. I swing the sword before he reaches me and take a step passed him, bringing the hilt down on the back of his head.

“No, Mary” he turns around, anger dripping off of him. “YOU forget yourself” I frown at him as he stalks towards me. Confused I keep the sword in stance. “I’m an assassin, you know what we do when we have a difficult target?” I ever so slightly shake my head, but of course I do. He reaches me, and his hand go to the fabric around my chest. “We learn their weaknesses” his other hand comes towards me, something glinting before the sound of ripping cloth reach my ears. A cold breeze rolls against me and I’m afraid to look down. Shivering from the cold breeze, I send him a smirk and his eyes widen in shock. I hastily bring my sword down on the side of his face.

“Enough!” his little brother yells. I take a step back gathering the ripped fabric at my stomach. Looking down, the dress is ripped down the middle, starting at my chest and going all the way to my knees. I send a quick message down to Lucifer or Hades, whomever is listening, begging them to let the ripped dress hold my breast that are currently threatening to burst out from hiding.

“Caliban! Let her be, I don’t want you killed too” his sister screams, already pulling their little brother far away. I look to Caliban then. His eyes are trained on me, ignoring the blood dripping down the side of his face.

“I came to see you, you know” I frown at his words. “Thought you was dead when your father said that the king took you” he straightens up, still keeping eye contact.

“So, after several years, you decide to come knocking on my door? What did you expect? That I would just throw myself into your arms?” I ask, more than a little pissed that he ripped the front of my dress. 

“No! We went to the assassinate the king… but he offered money to find you before we even entered his throne room” he looks away, ready to joins his siblings.

“You didn’t have to kidnap me you know…” I offer kindly. I offer him his sword back. He gives me a quick and emotionless smile as he takes the sword. He turns away from me then, walking over to his siblings. Extremely happy that I at least got to skip one day of fighting the king’s men.

“Mary” Caliban looks at me over his shoulder. “I’ll be seeing you” and with that they are gone. I let out a heavy breath. Weird to think that they are scared off me… I think I’ll be seeing them soon enough though. I look down to my hand and there’s a few drops of blood. Separating the fabric, there’s a small gash from under my breast to my navel. I let out a huff of laughter.

“That fucker” I smile to myself. Grabbing the hem of the inner skirt I give a hard tug, not stopping until the entire inner skirt is undone. “Well, I know one thing for certain” I mutter to myself as I wrap the inner skirt around my back, crossing it over my front and tying the edge of the fabric around my neck. “If Geralt really said that destiny brought us together… why isn’t he here?” I use the torn dress as a coat for now, seeing as my entire back is bare. I just hope I ain’t bleeding through the fabric. “When I get a hold of that fucker I’m going to rip him a new one” and with that I set off into the night with only one thought in my mind. 

I’m gonna kill him.


	9. Chapter 9

Well… I can’t actually kill him. I might be good with a sword, but I am not that good. Besides… if he has found another, then I can shove his words down his throat. Maybe I can chop off his… nooooo. No. Could I? Yes! No. Yes? No. I shake my head trying to rid my thoughts, so I don’t look like a crazy woman that’s taking to herself. Hopefully Geralt is here as well and that they haven’t taken Bert. The entire front of my body itching thanks to the dried blood, and there I am reminded by another person on my torture list.

As I get closer to the stables I can clearly hear the sounds of an angry horse. I grab a hold of my skirt and run into the stables. There he is, on his hindlegs. “Woah!” I call out to my majestic horse and he comes down on all four. The keeper is in a corner crying with a broken pitchfork at his feet. I keep my hands out for Bert, waiting on him to make the first move. “I’m here Bert, it’s me” his ears flick forward but he huffs out a breath and turns away from me. 

“He needs to leave” the keeper cries out as he crawls over to me.

“He was just scared” I reason. Please let me keep him here till I find Geralt at least.

“He’s been like this for three days” the keeper huffs. Three? But it only took me one night to walk back here. I must have been knocked out for two days then. A shiver runs through me then.

“See! He is calm now” I motion towards Bert who is calmly eating his hay. “I just need to sort out a few things, and if he gets agitated again just let him go, don’t hold him back” I offer my hand to the keeper and help him up on his feet.

“Fine! I give that horse one more chance” the keeper says pointing angerly to the horse. I beam at the keeper and hold his face as I give his cheek a kiss.

“If things don’t work out I’ll be back in a few hours” I wave Bert goodbye as I hurry away from the stables. Now, if they aren’t still at the inn… I hope they at least didn’t sell my stuff. Lazy bastards. I mean… I know I said I could handle myself, but they could at least have given it a little effort. I make it to the inn in no time and I don’t spare a second to look for the madam.

“Rose?” I quickly turn around, making my newly cut hair fly into my face. I drag a hand through my hair, holding it in place as I search for the person with that oh so familiar voice. He’s sitting on top of a table with his string-thingy, that I forgot the name of. He’s staring at me like he just saw a ghost.

“Jaskier” I throw up my arms happily. “Fancy running into you here” making my way over to him I get a few strange looks, probably from the torn-up outer-dress and the makeshift dress from the underskirt. Just as long as they don’t notice the dried blood, I should be fine. “You guys still here?” I ask politely as I reach him.

“Well, yeah” he leans in closer and I do the same. “But what are you doing back so soon?” I frown at him. They knew? They knew I was going to be taken to the king? I shrug it off.

“I came to get my stuff, and I hope that you haven’t sold anything” I give him a pointed look, but he just looks confused as to what I am doing here.

“Rosemary” my body stills, and I bet you my heart does as well. Putting on my best fake smile, I turn around to face Geralt. My breath gets caught and I have to swallow hard to remind myself to breathe. Get it together! It’s just a man. A rather handsome man, mind you, but still. Get a grip.

“Geralt” I greet with my best fake smile.

“Back so soon?” he asks not moving. So, they must have known I was getting kidnapped if they’re both wondering the same thing.

“Looks like it” he looks down to my body then, frowning. “But I just came to get my stuff and my sword” I explain as I wrap my arms around myself. 

“I was wondering why you would leave without that” Jaskier says from behind me.

“I wouldn’t, if I had a choice” I send him a look over my shoulder, but he just looks as confused as before.

“They are where you left them” Geralt offers.

“Would you be so kind and get them?” I ask, taking a daring step closer to him. “Wouldn’t want to run in to any of your lady friends” I give him my fakest smile. I don’t really want to yell or try to rip out his balls when there’s people around… I better save it for another day. Geralt looks confused and dare I say it… a little hurt? Well he better for what he put me through, and then act all surprised when I show up here. Fucking bastard. I knew I should have kept denying him. But nooo. My body was too horny for this man, or Witcher.

“I can go with you, so you’ll know that you have everything” I nod my answer. He steps aside, motioning for me to go first. I gladly walk past him and up the stairs. I open the door and freeze. The whole room looks like a tornado went through it. Trying to ignore the mess, I make my way around it and over to the bed. Bending down I reach under the bed and drag out my satchels along with my sword. Geralt walks into the room, looking anywhere but at me as he closes the door. Buying myself some time I open the satchels just to make sure everything is there. “I haven’t touched them”

“Just gonna make sure none of your ladies has taken anything” I say bitterly. 

“You’re the one who took off!” he defends angerly. I look at him then, letting my own anger get the best of me.

“It’s not like I had a choice!” I get up from the floor, ready for my screaming match with him. “I was waiting for you Geralt! How fucking pathetic is that?!” I yell throwing my hands in the air out exasperation.

“Waiting?! Why the fuck would you be waiting, when YOU said YOU needed time alone?!” Geralt takes his own step towards me, only throwing one hand in the air in exasperation.

“I only said I wanted to finish the rest of my food in our room, because I got nauseous” I will not give him the satisfaction of the reason why.

“The note said otherwise!” he shoots back. I take a step back, frowning.

“Note? What note?” I ask, my voice low. He runs his hands over his face angrily. I let it go, trying to calm myself as I take a few steps closer to him. “let me ask you one thing” he gives me a nod as he looks away from me. “Do you really think I would go anywhere without my sword?” and he still hasn’t given me my dagger back.

“fuck.” He walks towards me trying to pull me into a hug, but I push him away.

“What note?” I ask. I am pretty sure I didn’t leave a note. What with getting my head bashed in and all.

“It said that you couldn’t do it anymore and that we’re not allowed to follow you” he looks at me sheepishly. I’m sure it was the sister’s idea. If only I could remember her name. My eyes focus on Geralt’s and his slightly raised eyebrow, and all my thoughts evaporates. Electricity crackles around us as we just stand there staring at each other. Thunder goes off in the distance, but Geralt breaks our eye contact to look down my body. “When did you last eat?” he asks looking back up at me.

“How long have I been gone?” I ask, not really trusting the guy at the stable.

“Almost five days” my jaw would have hit the floor, if that would have been possible. No. The outer layer of the dress feels constricting all of a sudden, my breathing fast and panicked. No. My heart is hammering hard against my chest, trying to get out from its cage. My knees give out and Geralt is by my side in a blur, helping me to rest on the bed. I claw for the torn dress, feeling its tightness close on on my body. Without hesitation, Geralt turns me around and rips open the back of the dress. Five days? Echoes in my head as my breathing quickens.

I grab the knot behind my neck and pull it over my head. I need to remove it, it’s suffocating me. Five days? How’s that even possible? I try to pull off the rest, but the fabric is stuck against my stomach. I stand up and, in my panic, I rip it away. A strangles cry escapes my mouth as the pain from ripping open my wound registers in my mind. My breath slowing down as warm liquid run from my wound.

“fuck, Rosemary” Geralt is again by my side, and I lean against him. My body relaxing against his touch as he wraps his arms around my naked body. My heart lulls down to a steady pace and my face heats up from embarrassment of what just happened. “You didn’t know” it wasn’t a question, but I shake my head against his chest, breathing him in. “What happened?” 

“The king has hired assassins” I raise my head to look at him. “I’ve only been conscious a day” his eyes widen slightly as he looks at me.

“Did you kill them?” he asks looking perplexed.

“They cut my hair and let me go” but not before cutting up my dress. I look down to my stomach. The cut looks worse now than when I got it.

“Then how did you get this?” Geralt gently caress his fingers against the outline of the wound. My heart accelerating from his touch. I huff out a breath at his question, trying to hide my body’s reaction.

“One of them was an old friend of mine” and now he’s on my kill list. Geralt’s finger ever so slowly move upwards, my breathing quickening as he caress all the way up to my clavicle. His hand travel up into my hair and he eyes my lips before looking to my eyes. He wastes no time as he presses his lips to mine. He lets out a groan the same time that I moan, my body igniting. I follow his lead and waste no time as I wrap my arms around his neck and jump to wrap my legs around him. Air flows around me as I’m thrown onto the bed. I lean down on my elbows as I slowly spread my legs. His eyes burn with desire as he watches me, and it makes my stomach tighten.

“If you think for one second longer that I’ve been with someone else” he leaves the sentence open, not sure how to end it. My cheeks heat up in embarrassment. So, I’ve been jealous over nothing. He crawls on top of the bed, slowly making his way over me. We’re nose to nose. “Should have known that you wouldn’t leave without” his lips twitch as he leaves the sentence, this time on purpose.

“Without what?” I ask, not able to stop my smile. He hums to himself as he leans on his side and featherily caress his hand down my side. His eyes meet mine as his hand reaches between my thighs.

“Without me” he whispers huskily as he slides one finger inside me. His lips are on mine, silencing my groan as my body quickly responds in kind to his touch. The thunder rolls through again and Geralt lets out a chuckle as he removes his finger and pull away from me. “After food” I pout at him, my body humming with want for him.

“I’m starving” my voice is husky as I sit up, making us nose to nose again. “But not for food” he lets out a beastly groan as he pins me down on the bed. I smirk to myself as he quickly takes off his clothes. He’s on top again, kissing me. My body on fire as he thrust inside me. The breath gets caught in my throat, but he’s still as I get accustomed to his size. Taking a deep breath, I roll my hips, earning a groan from Geralt. I do it again and this time he meets me with a thrust. Grabbing my shoulders, he sets a fast pace as he fucks me.


End file.
